Metal Gear EXCELLENCE
by Hyoxjnn
Summary: One-Shot: What if Raiden never held back? Join him now, on his quest to find the best weapon there is. 'Bigger is better', right? [Twelve Shots of Summer]


**Week 10 of the **_**Twelve Shots of Summer**_  
**Mission Mail: Compose a story on the theme of 'Huge Swords', fail and face busted busterment by the busted, rusted Buster Sword.**  
**And go bust.**  
**...**  
**'Busterment' is a real word, I swear XD**

* * *

**I didn't like **_**Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance**_** as much as the other **_**Metal Gear**_** installments for a few reasons, among them being the fact that Raiden, capable of flinging Metal Gear EXCELSUS around, breaking one of its **_**arms**_** off, and using it as a **_**sword**_**, well... Egh.**  
**For the record: A pretty good save of **_**Metal Gear Solid: Rising**_**, (though I would've preferred that,) but its weak points where mainly in the story, or lack thereof :P**

**Maybe I'm expecting too much because it's a **_**Metal Gear**_** game XD**

**Speaking of 'expecting too much', I should warn you that while the Prompt is 'Huge Swords', this is more 'Huge Weapons', but then again, they're always used to cut things, so if you define 'sword' as a weapon that cuts, well... Technically...?**

**Sorry, Cerulean Guardian XP**  
**Well, the length of EXCELSUS's blade makes up for it XD**

**Trivia: I did actual mathematics regarding all numerical measurements in this story! Including the heat-blade's length, and the power of Raiden's CNT :D**

**... NINETY MILLION, HOLY WACK.**  
**Well, that just shows how ridiculous it was...**

* * *

**Metal Gear EXCELLENCE**

"Raiden." The robotic voice of LQ-84i, or rather 'Bladewolf', echoed within the small space of the car, "your Black armour contains the highest quality Carbon Nanotube Muscle Fibre available, correct?"

"Yeah, Wolf," Raiden prepared to contact Kevin Washington via Codec, "it's about ninety million times more powerful than your average cyborg mercenary's; Doktor made it, specially for this body."

"Well... Hypothetically, would it not be easy for you, to wipe out any enemy with the aid of... Say, a _giant_ High-Frequency Blade?... Or a building? To never hold back?"

"... Sure, why not; this game's already been turned into a hack-and-slash, so I might as well." Raiden shrugged casually, as the sound of shattering glass echoed through the road, "I'll start using things like that as a weapon, instead."

"I... Was merely offering a meaningless mental exercise, I do not seriously expect you to-"

"_Whoops_, is that Kev calling? I think it is."

* * *

Raiden dashed over to the window, and stared in horror, at the imprisoned children behind it; just then, a doctor entered the room, holding a gun to George, the boy that Raiden had earlier befriended.

"Stop right there!" The doctor ordered, with a menacing grin on his face, ""

_SMASH!_

Before the doctor could finish his sentence, Raiden had smashed clean through the division.

"... I'm sorry, what?" Raiden turned towards the doctor, having already freed the kids; after all, there was no reason for him to stare at them for several seconds, not when he could just let them out with a flick of his finger.

"Oh... Well, this is awkward." The doctor mumbled, before Raiden promptly cut him down with a nearby girder.

"Hmm... Not bad, but I need to get more creative..." Raiden ran his finger along the girder in thought, as George stared at him, bewildered, "... Maybe use a stepladder next time...?"

* * *

"_Now_ what will you do..." Monsoon threw his head back and roared with laughter, sending the giant, stone obelisk down to crush Raiden, "... Jack the Ripper...?!"

Right as the makeshift weapon was about to collide with Raiden's face, he snatched the stone spear out of the air with one hand, and wound back...

"Tch...!" Monsoon flicked his head to the right in irritation, "you're dead!" He yelled, charging towards Raiden.

"'Dead _on_'!" Raiden swung the obelisk through the air, bisecting Monsoon, and sending his upper half careening into the side of the World Marshal Inc. Headquarters.  
The crowd cheered at the home run.

"Do as you please...!" Monsoon coughed out, spitefully.

"'kay." Raiden's arm moved faster than Monsoon could see, and the stone structure that he had hurled at Raiden not 30 seconds earlier, came flying toward him...

* * *

"What do you _mean_ 'the building's collapsing'?!" Sundowner screamed at a nearby Desperado cyborg.

"S-Sir, someone seems to have destroyed a large portion of the lower tower; the structural integrity of the building is-" Before he could finish, they both felt a strange sensation: World Marshal HQ started to topple, taking everyone inside, with it.

"Jack...?" Sundowner gasped as he caught a glimpse of a familiar, grinning figure through a window, "Jack...!" Sundowner started to growl, before he jumped through the glass, and hit the ground with a resounding 'thud'.  
He had barely managed to get to his feet before noticing that Raiden had caught the tower, and was bringing it down on him... "JAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"

* * *

"Dammit!"  
Raiden hurtled towards the earth, before catching sight of Doktor steering the helicopter towards him, "_Urk...!_" Aiming to fall straight into the chopper's doorway, Raiden narrowly avoided being beheaded, as one of the vehicle's two remaining rotor blades skimmed by his metal chin.

_THUD!_

"Raiden!" Doktor shouted over the sound of Raiden smashing into the side of the helicopter; before gravity could reclaim him, Raiden stabbed his sword through its side, to keep him attached.

"I'm fine, Doktor!" Raiden hollered back.

"Ah... Thank goodness...!" Doktor chuckled, and looked around for a roof for Raiden to temporarily jump on to, so that he wouldn't have to hang off the side of the chopper for the whole trip, "imagine if you hadn't thought of doing _that_, eh?" Doktor indicated the blade of Raiden's weapon, currently sticking into the vehicle's inside, "you could've had a nasty fall!"

"Yeah, Doc," Raiden laughed, "I'd have to to have been pretty stupid to try grab this flimsy metal partition here." He indicated a bar on the side of the helicopter, and twisted his head to look at the wreckage of the the two drones he had earlier sliced up with the chopper's rotors, "... Getting better." He nodded to himself in approval.

* * *

"..." Samuel Rodrigues sighed, and sat down on the hot, dry ground of the Badlands, having realised that he had missed the opportunity to intercept Raiden "... Guess Blondie's not as stupid as he looks, huh, Wolfy?" He grinned.

"... Insufficient data." Bladewolf stated, reluctant to agree with Sam.

* * *

"Uncle Sam needs you to die, Jack!" Senator Armstrong announced, matter-of-factly, and brought EXCELSUS's enormous, retractable heat-blades out of the Metal Gear's arms, swinging them down to destroy Raiden.

"Not today...!" Raiden laughed, evading one blade, and blocking the other with his own HF Blade; Raiden roared, and dug his claws into EXCELSUS's blade-arm before throwing the entire Metal Gear straight up, in to the air, breaking off its heat-blade in the same motion.

_KZZZT...!_

Electricity surged around Raiden's body, as he brought the giant blade down to rest upon his shoulder, keeping a steady eye on his target, as it slowly fell back towards him...

"_Bullseye!_" Raiden yelled, and rapidly swung EXCELSUS's blade through its body multiple times, cutting the Metal Gear into pieces, before it exploded.

* * *

"Your mind is made up...?" Bladewolf walked through the Badlands alongside Raiden, who had attached EXCELSUS's heat-blade to the back of his sheath; anyone who saw him from a distance would think that they were seeing some kind of moving skyscraper.

"Yeah... This is the weapon I want." Raiden grinned, "since you suggested this, I've tried out a lot of different weapons, Wolf; a girder, an obelisk, a building, rotor blades, but... This is the biggest, and best weapon I could find... And it's an actual blade...!" He laughed, before continuing, "this... Huge sword I have... It's all thanks to you, buddy."

"I... Realise that." Bladewolf sounded genuinly remorseful, but Raiden didn't notice; he was staring at an old enemy, standing far away from him, purposefully blocking the road, "... Raiden..." Noticing Sam, Bladewolf started to say something to Raiden, but he cut him off.

"Don't interfere, Wolf..." Raiden's hand went to his back, and he readied his new weapon in front of him, now grasping the 1800-foot heat-blade with both hands.

"... Raiden..." Wolf began to protest again, but fell silent.  
Raiden's head leaned forward in anticipation, and his eye flashed red...

"... I've got my own war to fight."

* * *

**... What? This story's too short?**  
**Well, excuuuse **_**me**_**, princess, but it took roughly the same amount of time to finish **_**Revengeance**_**; I didn't have much to work with.**

**XD**

_**'Blame Pushing' Levelled Up! Allocate [9001] Skill Points.**_

**Ah, wonderful! I'll put... 4000 towards gameplay, 2000 towards cutscenes, 3000 towards '**_**NANOMACHINES, SON**_**', aaand 1 towards story c:**

_**Would you like to take a survey?**_

**Uh, yeah, no.**

_**Answer for the chance to win an iPad! Which movie was the character 'Wolverine' in? A. Wolverine, B. The Incredibles.**_

**First of all, I'm pretty sure that there isn't a movie called 'Wolverine'-**

_**HINT: IT'S 'WOLVERINE'.**_

**You know what? 'taskkill /f /im '**

_**Shutting down process...**_  
_**10%...**_  
_**20%...**_  
_**40%...**_  
_**80%...**_  
_**65%...**_

**Wait, what?**

_**A fatal error has occurred. Would you like to send a report?**_

**No, don't send a report!**

_**Sending report-**_

_**KZZZT...!**_


End file.
